


Rainy Day v2

by sparrowswing



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowswing/pseuds/sparrowswing
Summary: An afternoon run gets interrupted by a sudden rainstorm. Hanzo and Lúcio wait it out.





	Rainy Day v2

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already posted something for this prompt, but this one really wanted to be written too.

The weather was so nice when they left the Watchpoint. The sun was shining bright, but the breeze was cool and refreshing. When Hanzo asked Lúcio of he wanted to go for a run, it sounded like the perfect way to spend the afternoon. 

They probably should have turned around when dark clouds rolled in across the sea, but the changing weather just drove most sane people inside and gave them a more open path to traverse. 

The air thickened with drops of moisture so tiny they floated more than they fell. It was like running through a cloud. Lúcio breathed deep, the humidity reminding him of home. They changed course, circling back toward base. 

That fine mist quickly gave way to heavy droplets, and soon their clothes were soaked through. As the rain turned to thick sheets, they left the path, huddling in close to a tree for shelter. The cool wind felt much colder on wet skin and damp clothes. 

Lúcio stepped in close with a laugh. “Well, now what?” 

Hanzo took a step to match, coming close enough to share his body heat. “I am certain we can find some way to entertain ourselves,” he responded with a playful smile.

“Oh yeah?” Lúcio's voice had gone breathy, his pulse spiking as he closed the distance between them. Biting his lip, he rose to his tiptoes, tilting his head for a kiss.

A leaf above Lúcio’s head gave way, a thin stream of water dripping directly onto his head, seeping between his dreads. Cold water dripped down the back of his neck and into his shirt, making him shiver and press into Hanzo for more of his warmth.

“I think it’s as wet under here as it is out there,” Lúcio pouted, nodding to the deluge.

“Even the trees must bow to the storm.” Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Lúcio could almost swear he saw a flicker of electric blue in Hanzo’s eyes. He didn’t have time to evaluate it, though, as Hanzo leaned down and claimed his lips in a kiss.

His lips pressed slow and sweet to Lúcio’s, a gentle presence clearly designed to wait out the storm as pleasantly as possible. The rain continued to drip down through the leaves onto the their heads with increasingly frequency, but all that really mattered was the taste of Hanzo’s lips, the warmth of his breath forming little clouds between them, the way his hands held Lúcio so gently, like something precious and fragile. Lúcio was anything but fragile, but he could pretend for a while, if it meant being held like this.

Hanzo maintained that maddeningly slow pace for several long, _long_ minutes while the sky fell around them. The sound of the rain blotted out everything else. There was nothing in the world but the two of them, enjoying each other in a way they really hadn’t had a chance to explore yet.

Lúcio didn’t even notice the rain letting up until Hanzo pulled away with a rare smile. He nodded to the path, where the rain had returned to a fine mist, as opposed to the fat drops still falling from the leaves all around them. “Shall we continue?”

They returned to the Watchpoint with heavy clothes, wet shoes sloshing noisily, and identical pleased smiles on their faces.


End file.
